1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-magnetic composition for a multilayer electronic component, capable of improving bias characteristics thereof, a multilayer electronic component manufactured by using the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductor is a main passive element included in an electronic circuit, and may be used in a component, or the like, for removing noise or constituting an LC resonance circuit.
Among inductors, as a chip element mainly used in a power circuit such as a direct current (DC) to DC converter in a portable device, there is provided a power inductor.
A power inductor having a small size, high current throughput, low DC resistance, and the like, has mainly been recently developed, and has required that a change in an inductance value for a use current is small, and particularly, has required an operation to be well performed, regardless of temperature, and that a change in an inductance value after an application of current according to a temperature change is small.
The inductor may be classified as a winding inductor, a multilayer inductor, a thin film inductor, and the like, according to a structure thereof.
Among these, the winding type inductor manufactured by winding a coil around, or printing the coil on, a ferrite core and forming electrodes at both ends thereof, has a small change in an inductance value according to an application of current, but has a limitation in miniaturization and a decrease in thickness due to a structure thereof, such that it is not suitable for the power inductor.
On the other hand, the multilayer inductor has a structure in which it includes a plurality of magnetic layers formed of a plurality of ferrites, a low-k dielectric material, or the like, internal electrode layers formed by forming conductive patterns on each of the magnetic layers, electrically connected to each other by via electrodes, and multilayered in a thickness direction, and external terminals formed on an external surface of the multilayered body and connected to the internal electrode layers.
That is, in the multilayer inductor, since the coil is surrounded by the magnetic material such as a ferrite, when a high current is applied to the coil, the magnetic material around the coil is magnetized, such that a change in the inductance value thereof is larger than that of a winding inductor.
However, since the multilayer inductor is advantageous for miniaturization and a decrease in a thickness, as compared to the winding type inductor, it has been mainly used for the power inductor. Recently, research into a technology of decreasing a rate of change in an inductance value has been continuously conducted.
In order to improve the defects thereof, a non-magnetic layer is included in the multilayer inductor to cut a magnetic flux, thereby partially improving change characteristics in an inductance value according to an application of current.
However, in the multilayer inductor according to the related art, since zinc-ferrite (Zn-ferrite) of which a portion is substituted with copper (Cu) is used as a material of a non-magnetic layer, temperature characteristics thereof may be easily changed due to diffusion according to temperature, such that a change in the inductance value after the application of current according to the temperature change is still high.
The following Related Art Document 1 discloses a multilayer inductor including a non-magnetic layer containing Fe2O3, ZnO, and CuO, and the following Related Art Document 2 discloses an electrical insulating magnetic gap layer. Neither of Related Art Documents 1 and 2 discloses a non-magnetic layer including a compound represented by ZnCuTiO4.